Black Day
by Shizuka Ayasato
Summary: A late oneshot for Black Day on April 14th/ Maya decides to make Phoenix celebrate Black Day with her and hopes something good comes out of it. Phoenix/Maya


**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry, this a late oneshot for Black Day which was on Saturday, April 14th. (Thanks to icer01 for correcting me!) **

**I also haven't mentioned on here that I'm taking a break from my multi-chap fics Head Over Heels and Magatama Tsubasa. I will definitely finish them, I'm just on a oneshot high, lol. **

**I can't really explain Black Day here right now, sorry I still have homework to do! ;A; But if you're interested in learning more, I recommend a good old Google search! ;) **

**Enjoy and happy (late) Black Day! **

* * *

"Hey! Nick~"

I run into the office and plop two grocery bags onto Nick's desk. It seems that these days he's always working on something. He barely has the time to watch Steel Samurai with me too!

"Hey! Nick! Niiiiiiick~" I poke one of the bags impatiently and wave my hand in front of him, right between his paperwork and his face. "Stop ignoring me Nick! It's time to take a break okay?"

I snap my fingers at him.

Eventually Nick looks up with an exasperated look but smiles at me. "What's up Maya?"

…That smile…I turn a bit pink but clasp my hands together and nod at him.

"Guess what day it is today, Nick!" I laugh and gesture towards the grocery bags. "Come on! Guess!"

Nick turns his office chair around and gives me an amused smile. "Ask-Nick-Random-Questions Day?" He then rummages through the bags and pulls out random vegetables, instant noodle packages, a couple of juiceboxes…and finds what I bought especially for today.

He holds up the noodles and sauce up and asks me, "Maya, what's this supposed to be?"

"Jajangmyeon." I answer. "Oh! And you forgot something!"

I reach into the second bag and hand Nick a gelatinous black substance. "Eheheh, check this out Nick! Remember?" I stand waiting for him to examine it.

Nick looks at me dubiously and asks, "Is this…grass jelly? Doesn't look like the stuff we ate in Kurain last summer Maya…" He holds the block of grass jelly up to the light and turns it over and over.

I put my hands on my hips. "Niiiiick, that's because it was in sago cream! Sago cream makes a lot of refreshing things taste better!"

Nick stares at me as if thinking whether to respond or not, then shakes his head and decides against it. "So, why did you buy uh… _jay-jong-mon _and grass jelly?"

"It's jajangmyeon, Nick! And didn't I ask you what day it was just a few minutes ago?" I grin as he nods his head slowly.

"Well…." I skip over to his calendar on the wall and ignore all of the notes about appointments and client meetings. I point to the empty April 14 square. "It's Black Day!" I beam at him and nod towards the food.

"Black Day?" Nick asks, "What's that supposed to be? Never heard of it before."

'_It's my last chance this year!' _I thought to myself but smiled at Nick and began my explanation. "You know how there was Valentine's Day and then I introduced to you a tradition we had in Kurain? White Day?"

Nick scratches the back of his head and nods, thinking he knows what's coming. "And you also said that people pretty much forgot about White Day because of the lack of guys in Kurain…"

"W-Well yeah…" I look down at my feet then bounce right back up, another grin wobbling on my face, not as stable as the others. "There's also Black Day! When single friends dress in black and eat jajangmyeon and other stuff like grass jelly together!"

"You don't mean…" Nick raises an eyebrow at me questioningly, a little half-smile on his face.

I stare at him and his cute half-smile for a couple seconds then turn around abruptly and throw a black T-shirt at him. "Hurry up and put this on Nick! Can't pass up a food holiday!"

As Nick reluctantly goes to change out of his signature blue suit into a pair of jeans and that black T-Shirt, I change into jeans and my own black T-Shirt and unpackage the food.

"Woah..."

I spin around and see Nick wearing his T-Shirt liked I'd asked but he's staring at me in surprise.

"Since when do wear anything other than your training robes Maya? I thought you owned nothing except for yukatas." he jokes.

"I guess it's true that I almost always wear my training robes but this is a special occasion! …And I do own normal clothes!" I pout and hand him a bowl of jajangmyeon. "Jajangmyeon is actually Korean, didja know that Nick? Eat up!"

Nick stares at the black sauce on the noodles and I can see a frown creasing his features.

I stuff a mouthful of the noodles and gulp them down. "What is it Nick? Come on! They're delicious!"

I pick up his chopsticks and forcibly feed him jajangmyeon despite his protesting. After a while, Nick calms down and chews thoughtfully. "Hmm, not bad." He comments. "Tastes a bit, I don't know…lonely I guess.

Lonely. If only he knew how lonely I get in Kurain, even with Pearly.

"Yeah…" I reply softly and eat my jajangmyeon in silence.

"Hmm, you know, with the whole Valentine's Day and White Day stuff, I'd have thought I that I would have a girlfriend by now." Nick laughs as he says this but it only stabs me in the gut.

I just continue eating until Nick asks me tentatively, "Hey Maya…Did you ever like a guy? Or had a boyfriend for that matter?"

I nearly choke on the noodles because I want so badly to say, "I like you," but instead I just shake my head slowly and reply, "Uh no, there's not many guys in Kurain. I keep telling you that. Besides, if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be here celebrating Black Day right?"

Nick nods and I wonder what's on his mind. "So Nick, have _you _ever had a girlfriend or liked a girl? Other than um, Dahlia I mean…" As soon as I say that I almost slap myself. Why would I even bring that up? Dahlia is bad news, and bad memories.

"I…dated one or two girls in high school." Nick gives me a tight smile, then laughs. "Obviously, I was too lame to keep any of them for a while. Haha…One of them left me for _Larry_. Needless to say, that relationship didn't last long either."

I giggle as Nick facepalms. "A girl left you for Larry? Really Nick?"

Nick nods and grimaces as he finishes off his jajangmyeon. "That burned pretty badly, but," he shrugs, "I didn't like her that much anyway, no big deal."

I smile at him and say shyly, "I guess she was a complete idiot either way to dump a guy like you Nick." To hide my blush, I start shoveling noodles into my mouth but he grabs my arm and stops me.

"W-What did you say Maya?" I look up to see Nick watching me in bewilderment; his cheeks tinted a slight pink. "Did you just say that she was an idiot to dump a guy like me? H-huh?"

My face turns even redder and I mumble out, "Happy Black Day…" when he suddenly pulls me into a tight hug. "Wha! Nick! What are you doing?"

He only buries his face in my shoulder and whispers, "If I play my cards right, there won't be a Black Day next year right?"

Hearing this, I let myself relax and stroke his hair. "You bet, Nick."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
